


Patri Meo

by superagentwolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Tony Stark Has Issues, Vision is an Issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superagentwolf/pseuds/superagentwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has issues with Vision.<br/>It's not that he doesn't trust the newest member of the team. It's just that having a sentient being with a familiar voice and body is complicated. Especially when said voice and body bring up old memories.<br/>Tony talks to the team- or rather they talk to him about his avoidance of Vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patri Meo

Tony stared at the robot-human-creature currently making coffee in the kitchen.

“Uh- thirsty, buddy?”

The newest team member didn’t turn around. Tony noticed his cape ripple. He wondered if it was emoting. Could a cape emote?

“I am making something for Thor. He is worried about Dr. Banner and has not been sleeping much.”

“Thor?” Tony blurted, surprised. _Huh. Imagine that._ He’d expect Natasha to worry. Clint, even.

“He enjoyed sparring with Dr. Banner, I presume.”

When the- _whatever_ \- turns around, Tony feels his heartbeat spike. He tries to suppress it.

Vision.

It’s a name that stuck. It fits, what with the stone the being is currently sporting on its forehead.

“I could make you one as well, Mr. Stark.”

Tony clears his throat, rocking on his heels.

“Sounds great.”

Vision inclines his head, leaving the room and Tony has to fight his heart again.

Why had he used JARVIS?

It’s not just the voice that gets him. It’s the mannerisms. Jarvis- the butler- had been the same. Butler-y. Proper. The voice is from the other man. The friend. The one Tony can never bring himself to think about.

It’s like seeing two ghosts at once.

Later, in the lab, Tony almost jumps through the ceiling when a mug is placed quietly next to his hand.

“ _Oh_ , man,” Tony exhales, blinking rapidly as he tries to control his rabbit heart.

“I apologize if I startled you,” Vision says. Tony shakes his head.

“No. I just- I get sucked into things,” Tony says, cycling his hand. Apologetic.

Vision nods.

He- it- doesn’t leave.

Tony sips his coffee, nodding.

“It’s good,” he says, nervously glancing up at Vision.

“Thank you.”

They’re quiet again and Tony feels like he’s about to implode. Vision’s head tilts down, eyes looking to a corner of the room, and then he- it- leaves.

Somehow, Tony feels like he’s failed a test.

 

* * *

 

“You’re an idiot,” Nat says, a swift kick landing on the stuffed man before her.

Tony tries not to flinch.

“What?”

Natasha sighs, turning away from the dummy. Tony watches her retie her ponytail and wonders if she’s actually being _patient_ with him.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. It’s obvious you’re avoiding him.”

“Him? Him who?” Tony deflects, glancing back at the dummy. “I’ve got some nicer ones, by the way- they have lots of cool knickknacks and such-,”

“I don’t need knickknacks,” Nat says flatly. “You’re avoiding Vision.”

“Oh,” Tony says shortly, trying to come up with a salvageable excuse. “I’ve been-,”

“If you say working, _you’re_ going on the pole back there next.”

Tony looks back at the dummy, raising his eyebrows.

“I mean, if you wanted me to dance, all you had to do was ask.”

“We’re a team, Tony,” Nat says, eyes narrowed. “You can’t avoid your son forever.”

“ _Son_?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Am I his father?”

Clint stares at Tony. His fingers twitch on the shaft of the arrow he’s just pulled.

“Sorry. What?”

“Vision. Am I his father? I mean, not that I-,”

“Tony. Stop,” Clint says, shaking his head as he shoots at a target. “You’re not his father.”

“Natasha said-,”

Clint snorts, pressing a button. The target zooms across the room to him.

“You realize she’s an expert at manipulation.”

“Yeah, but I _did_ kind of create him,” Tony says.

Even though he sounds as flippant as usual, there’s an edge to his questions.

He’s worried. _Is_ he like Vision’s father? Has he been treating Vision like his own father treated him? Is he _really_ a shit father? Tony can’t even stop the worries floating through his mind and he feels like shit.

“You know this is what she wanted. For you to _think_ about it,” Clint says, amused. “Anyways, you ask me, you’re _not_ his father. You are _something_ to him, though. May want to consider that.”

 

* * *

 

“Have I screwed up?” Tony wonders into his bowl of Froot Loops.

“Wouldn’t doubt it,” Steve says, padding by on bare feet. He’s already in pajamas. _Old man._ “That doesn’t mean you can’t fix it, though.”

“Gee, thanks, mom,” Tony says, using his head voice.

Steve shakes his head and reaches into the fruit bowl for an apple.

“What are _you_ worried about?” Steve asks.

On any other day, Tony would deflect. Ignore the question. Needle Steve until the man left. Today, he answers.

“Vision.”

“Why? You don’t trust him?”

When Steve sits across the table, Tony squints at the man.

“You said ‘him’.”

“I did,” Steve replies, shifting in his seat.

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“I’ve thought about it, you know,” Steve says. He looks somewhat displeased.

“Sure you have. I just didn’t think you’d…I mean, you weren’t a huge fan at first.”

“He helped us,” Steve reminds Tony, taking a bite of apple. “I think he’s earned our trust.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust him.”

“If you trust him, what’s the problem?”

“Did I _create_ him?” Tony finally asks.

Steve stares at Tony.

“Wow. I should have known this was about your God complex.”

“What-,”

“You do realize that he’s not just JARVIS, right? Or Ultron’s other half? He said it himself. He’s something else entirely. That stone on his forehead proves it. You didn’t _create_ him. He just _is_.”

 

* * *

 

Tony is checking his security feeds when he notices Thor and Vision talking.

He tries not to feel like an asshole when he tunes in. He tells himself he’s just getting a feel for Vision.

            “I realize I have not thanked you,” Vision says, mixing a cup of coffee.

            “You have no reason to thank me,” Thor says, grinning.

            “I do,” Vison replies, smiling softly. “You…in a sense…brought me life.”

            “Ah. You refer to your birth. I am not solely responsible.”

            “No. But I appreciate what you did, as I appreciate your willingness to interact with me.”

Tony feels the words like a stab to his chest. _Your willingness to interact with me._ On camera, Thor says something and claps Vision on the shoulder. The being doesn’t buckle under the weight, instead smiling and passing the coffee cup.

“I _am_ an asshole,” Tony says to his empty lab.

 

* * *

 

“How…are you?” Tony asks.

Vision gazes up at him, a mauve ( _Is it mauve?_ ) finger delicately holding the pages of his book open.

“I am well,” Vision says, tilting his head. “Is something the matter?”

Tony bites his cheek, fighting the urge to run in the other direction. He carefully saunters around the sofa, forcing himself to sit.

“I’ve been busy lately,” Tony says lightly. _No. Liar. You’ve been avoiding him._

Vision gazes at Tony, a barely-there nod moving his head. His eyes flick from Tony’s knotted fingers to his eyes. There’s a light in his eyes as if he’s realized something.

“You are uncomfortable. You do not have to-,”

“I do,” Tony says firmly, interrupting. “I do.”

“I do not think so,” Vision says kindly. There’s a small smile on his face. “I am aware of what I am to you. My appearance and voice must be very discomforting.”

“They’re not,” Tony argues, shaking his head. “It’s…strange, yes, but you’re not them. You’re…you.”

They sit in silence for a moment and Tony sighs, rubbing his face.

“I’ll try harder. Just…be patient with me,” Tony says quietly.

“We are teammates. I would do nothing less,” Vision says.

_Teammates,_ Tony thinks. _Maybe one day we can be friends._

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Vision feels. Also I really want to write something with Thor because Vision is adorable and I died when he emulated Thor's outfit. It kills me EVERY TIME.


End file.
